Getting to know you ( A Kakashi Hatake Love story )
by prettyoddlife1
Summary: Setsuko lost her memory and finds herself in Konoha. What will she do when she is forced to live with a certain copy cat ninja ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello , I'm Setsuko and I really don't know that much about myself at the moment.**

**I'm told I'm from Shimogakure .**

**I have long blue hair and almost yellow eyes. They're sort of weird.**

**I wear a mask but I have yet to take it off. Wonder what I'm hiding ?**

**I don't even remember anything about myself much. Not my rank, my age, if I have family back in Shimogakure. I don't even know if I have any special things about me.**

**I really want to know how I ended up in Konoha most of all. Well , it will all come to me , hopefully, soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Such a peaceful dream. Look at all those cherry blossoms floating down and around. And then there is the slight hum of the wind and the rustle of the grass being stirred awake. It's just so beauti-"**

**Hey Lady ?" Whose voice is this ? It's quite annoying. It was obviously male though.**

**"Leave her alone Naruto. " This voice was female. " Excuse me miss are you okay ?" The girl asked politely. I could not answer there was something covering my mouth and my throat was hurting.**

**"You are both idiots. She is obviously unable to speak to you. Tch, Here comes Kakashi-Sensei so you two stay out of the way." A cool minded voice said. He wasn't very nice was he ? . There was a silence among the trio and then the annoying Naruto spoke.**

**"Sensei, Sensei, there's this girl with a mask on just like yours but her's is pink and she -" There was a whacking sound on someone's head." Ow what was that for Sakura ?" Naruto was hit I guessed.**

**"You're being annoying Naruto . Why can't you be nice and quiet like Sasuke-kun ."**

**" All of you be quiet. " A older male's voice said. " Hmm. A ninja from Shimogakure . She's a little far from her home. What is she doing all the way in Konoha ?" The guy wondered. Was he talking about me. Did he know my name ? Or my age ? What is Shimogakure ? I don't seem to remember anything at all. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to take her to the Hokage." Suddenly I was being picked up by a strong pair of arms.**

**"Kakashi -Sensei, What's Grandma Tsunade going to do about the Lady ?" Naruto asked.**

**"Hopefully she can find out who she is by the time the lady wakes up." The Sensei answered.**

**" Oh. Can we take off her mask ?" Naruto asked yet another question. Hmm, so I wore a mask. Why ?**

**"No Naruto that would be an invasion of privacy." The girl ,Sakura told him, annoyed.**

**" Sakura is right. Just like I wear my mask, she probably wears her's to protect something or to hide something. We should not pry. " Kakashi said. He wore a mask too , huh .**

**" But Sensei you wear your mask all the time. Don't ya trust us enough to show us your face ?" This Naruto kid sure can talk.**

**"So rude." Sakura yelled. There was a punching sound, followed by Naruto whining, 'it hurts'**

**"Idiots ." I heard the Sasuke boy mutter.**

**"That's enough you two. Now all three of you go somewhere for the time being. Training is canceled for the day. " Kakashi told them. Was he their teacher ? He sounded really young. But then again he may be an old perv. That reminded me of someone but who ? Where were my memories ? Gone, obviously.**

** "Well if that's the case then Ichiraku it is " Naruto seemed to be excited by that .**

**"Naruto." Sakura yelled. Boy, was she angry with him a lot. I heard feet shuffling away, or running so I assumed Naruto and Sakura had gone. Sasuke too , possibly. There was no sounds at all, just the sound of a light breeze but I didn't feel the breeze come over me. That was odd.**

** Then there was the manly aroma of the guy holding me. It seemed so strong but maybe that was because I was very close to him. Then there was a taste of strawberries far off, I focused and there it was. I thought I tasted a full , plump strawberry in my mouth, when none had ever met my lips. Or did they ?**

**"That's weird." Kakashi mumbled. I wondered what for. " Hmm, Lady Tsunade will figure it out." . Ugh this was very nerve wrecking .Who was this Lady Tsunade character and figure what out ? Why I couldn't open my eyes ? Why I taste nonexistent strawberries ? What my name is ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess I had went to sleep or blanked out again because when I came to well when my hearing came to I heard two people talking. I was laying on something soft, a couch maybe.**

**" Well she seems to have an immense amount of chakra coursing through her ." A woman said. She sounded old but not that old , probably in her thirties.**

**" I know. The oddest thing had happened when I was on my way here. Her chakra levels kept fluctuating up and down . Like she was controlling while unconscious. I have no reason to believe she is faking but I found it very odd. " The man, Kakashi's voice came. He was here too. Where was I ? . Oh, a memory was coming back to me. Lady Tsunade. Right, we must be with her at the moment.**

**" That is odd indeed. I don't think I've heard much about that . Maybe she was tuning in the natural jutsu while unconscious. I'll have to study up on it more. " The woman said. What was this chakra mess ? Sure there felt like something weird flowing through me even at this moment but it's called chakra ?**

**" Ah , Lady Tsunade what will you do about her at the moment ?" Kakashi asked. So this was Lady Tsunade, the um ... Hokage. That's the word.**

**" Well since we don't know much about her at the moment. I'm going have to make a few phone calls to the Land of Frost and Shimogakure. We will possibly find information over the next few days . So for the time being I'm entrusting the woman to you Kakashi ." Lady Tsunade was firm with what she said . Kakashi sighed.**

**" Is that a problem Kakashi ?" Lady Tsunade asked him, obviously waiting for the 'no'. Too bad I couldn't say anything because it would be a problem with me.**

**" Well Tsunade -Sama don't you think she should be watched by a woman or someone other than me. I have chunin to continue training and if she doesn't wake up soon, I won't be able to take her and watch her all the time. " Kakashi told her. For some reason that made sense to me and this wasn't my argument but yet it was over me.**

**" Ah, you are right there Kakashi but you are also one of my best ninja and jounin so I am giving you this responsibility. Consider this a mission, protect this girl with your life, she may have people after her that we do not know about ." Lady Tsunade commanded. She was a tough chick. I liked her attitude.**

**" Of course Lady Tsunade. I see. " Kakashi responded to the command. There was a pause and then I was being picked up.**

**" Have Fun Kakashi." Lady Tsunade said. Was she teasing the guy about something ? . I heard Kakashi sigh again and then all too suddenly I felt wind on my face. Something was so familiar about the wind on my face. There was a small flashback. A young girl with short blue hair, running on snow covered branches. She was enjoying herself and I could almost feel the cold, relaxing air of the winter hitting my face. Then the vision changed. There was an older girl with the same blue hair except it was longer now, almost mid back. She had the same smile like she did when she was a child as she ran through the trees.**

** It looked like fun and I suddenly remembered how fun it was , that was me. The vision grew bigger to show an older guy , he had graying black hair and a angry look to his old face. He looked beat and worn but even though he wasn't that happy he seemed to have fun as the girl ran away.**

**"Setsuko." He yelled. "Get back here. Dinner's almost ready." Setsuko that was my name. Then the vision ended.**

** There wasn't any wind hitting my face this time but I was being walked somewhere. It was quiet in this place, peaceful. I wish I could wake up and see where I was , where Kakashi had taken me . I wanted so bad to open my eyes but I couldn't . My body was set down on another soft thing.**

**" Well I guess I'll be on the couch for awhile now. If you wake up soon, hopefully we'll have your information , anon-san ." Kakashi said softly. He had put me in his bed ? What a nice man. There was a moment a silence, and then I heard Kakashi's footsteps fade out of the room. I really wish that I could wake soon. Wake up and find out what happened to me .**


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Mom, Dad ?" The little blue haired girl called out. There was no one else around the village. Everyone seemed to have vanished. The girl had been out playing in a field and when it got dark she decided to come home. " Brother ?"_**

**_The little girl pushed open the door to her family home._**

**_"Mommy, Daddy , Older brother ?" She kept calling all the way into the house. She spotted someone sitting in the chairs at the table. It looked like her father. The girl immediately got a smile on her face. She ran over to her dad. " Daddy?" She took his hand and climbed onto his lap. She looked down at the flowers in her hand. " I picked flowers for you and mommy, older brother too ." She picked up a white lily and finally looked up into the glazed over eyes of her father._**

**_"Daddy? What's wrong ?" She whispered, scared. She put a hand on his chest and when she looked down she saw blood on her hands , so red , so very red. The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs._**

** I awoke from the dream. I was actually awake. My parents had been ... murdered. Tears brimmed my eyes and I wiped them away, quickly. That was a memory I probably was glad to have forgotten. It ended too soon though, just a glimpse. I looked towards the window in Kakashi's room and noticed the sun was shining through . How long had I been asleep ? Was the Kakashi guy here ? I hope not. I had to get back to my village on my own. I looked down and luckily I was still dressed.**

** I slipped out of the low rise bed and stood up. I stretched and yawned and looked around the room. It was nice and clean, and had a somewhat homey feel to it. Hmm, didn't seem to fit the ninja I heard speaking. I lifted my hand up to my mouth to feel the mask that covered it. Another flashback came.**

**_"Here this is to hide your face from the cold weather and other ninja. Your identity should not be fully this mask faithfully ."_**** It was the old man from the other memory. Talking to a teenage me , I guessed.**

**_"Yes Danno-Sensei "_**** I, well the vision me responded , a smile on my face. I took the pink mask and put it on. I felt from that vision, I had become a true ninja by my and my sensei's standards. The vision ended with Danno- Sensei smiling happily.**

** These things get weirder and weirder. Now I needed to know how to get out of this place . I saw a door so I went out it. It lead to a living room, and in that living room there was a man with silver funny shaped hair sleeping on a couch. Was this Kakashi ? . I held my breath , and tip toed around the couch to try to get to the door which was hard because it was in his line of sight. I closed my eyes and heard his light snores going at a steady pace. He was in a good sleep, so hopefully he didn't wake. I went around the couch very quietly , successfully not making a sound at all. The hardest part was going to be opening the door. I was still holding my breath as my hand reached for the knob.**

** I twisted and thought that I did great until a hand came on mine.**

**"Where are you going ?" Kakashi asked. Shoot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I slowly turn around to face the spiky haired ninja. His hand was still on mine. I backed against the door, until my body was nearly glued to it.**

**" Who are you ?" I began to fake like I didn't know. Making my eyes go wide-eyed and my expression scared. Kakashi removed his hand and put both of them up in surrender.**

**" Calm down . There is no need to be scared. Just let me explain to you -" I cut him off as he spoke.**

**" No just let me go. I don't know who you are so just leave me alone." I lied to him.**

**" Look I'm going to explain everything to you so just take a seat on the couch and we can have a nice little chat. There is no need to freak out okay." He says calmly. I slowly nod my head but I am also thinking of another way to get out of here . I needed to return to Shimogakure so I could find more about myself. Staying here wouldn't help anything. I try to think back to me learning basic ninja skills like vanishing into thin air and popping up somewhere else. but nothing at all came to mind. I focused my attention back to the Kakashi guy who was still staring at me and holding his hands up in surrender. I wanted to laugh because in this state I'm in now he could beat me in milliseconds. **

**" Alright you can explain everything and anything to me but I'm going to stay standing. I'm more comfortable like this." I told him. I really just wanted him to go and sit so I can make my escape still. **

**The spiky haired guy nodded complying with my answer. " Alright then first things first , do you remember your name ?" He asked me. I decided in about two seconds that I wasn't going to tell him. If I was to actually escape then it's best for him not to know any information about me . I shook my head no and by the look he gave me, I wondered if he knew that I was lying. **

**" Alright then , do you know how old you are ?" He followed up with a second question. Now the answer to this I really didn't know. Those dreams showed me in the past but I felt older now. I shook my head again. I put a hand up in the air before Kakashi had a chance to ask me anymore questions . **

**" Yes ?" He said.**

**" I have a few questions myself before you ask me anymore." I seriously told him. He was quiet for a heartbeat but then he nodded for me to go on. " Okay what is your name ?" I asked even though I knew it already.**

**" Kakashi Hatake ." **

**"Age ?" **

**"27 , is that question relevant ?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I smirked behind my mask then rolled my eyes. **

**" You asked me so I asked you anyways what's your rank ?" **

**" Jounin " He answered. Hmm, maybe I should feel intimidated at the moment , after all I could be simply a chuunin. I nodded at him in appreciation. I felt a bit safer with him but that didn't mean I trusted him . **

**" Is that all ? , if so I can tell you what has happened thus far ." **

**" That is all ." I told him . **

**" Good ." Mr. Hatake proceeded to tell me how he and his students found me -things I already knew - and that I was put under his protection by their Hokage , Lady Tsunade. I wasn't so happy on the fact that they were getting information on me and I knew that I had to leave by the time it came. For some reason , I had a bad feeling about them knowing things concerning me. It put me on edge. Maybe that is why I hid my face. When Kakashi's story was over I had seated myself on the couch he had been recently sleeping on. **

**He offered to make me something to eat . While he was doing that I stole a few glances towards him. He didn't look mean nor dangerous but I knew that he could hurt me ... if he wanted. I was put under his care by the Hokage , herself so he must be trustworthy. Even so , I knew that tonight wouldn't be the night I escaped so I had to make do for the rest of the day. After awhile of staring off into space, Kakashi told me the food was done. I picked up on the smell and my stomach growled loudly. I touched it and blushed when I saw Kakashi staring at me. I was thankful for the mask at the moment. **

**" Hungry I see " He said , a hint of a chuckle in his voice. **

**" Uh y... yeah " I said as he came and sat the food on his small,round coffee table. I stared down into the bowl and it was then that I wondered how I was going to eat when he was there. I didn't want to show my face when I didn't know what it looked like at the moment. I had no scars in my dreams but that was when I was a young girl . Who knows what kinds of flaws I had now. I was snapped out of my reverie by the sound of someone clearing their throat. My eyes flashed to Kakashi. **

**" I can move if you don't want me to see anything ." He offered. I looked down at the meal and then back up at him.**

**"Thank you , that is very kind." I said politely. He bowed his head and took his food to another room. When he was gone I let out a breath I had been holding and then smiled. I clapped my hands together in happiness. **

**"Itadakimasu" I whispered to myself. Before I dug in , I slid my mask down my face. Slowly, I raised a hand to my cheek then all over my face. My skin was smooth to the touch and I felt no rises or jagged cuts along the area. I smiled again. I guess I hadn't picked up any face slashes over the years. I put my long blue hair behind me and then dug into the food. Wow ! it was actually good cooking for a guy that didn't look like he was at home much. **

**I had finished the food in minutes and had it my mask back in place before Kakashi came trotting back in. He took my bowl and sat in the sink. **

**" The food was delicious ." I blurted out and immediately covered my mouth. Kakashi paused and then his yes wrinkled at the corners. **

**" Thank you ." He said. " I have some good news and bad news sort of I guess. One we have to leave out because my students need to get their training session for the day in and two , the bad news you can't run away from me because people are after you." **

**I inwardly rolled my eyes because I did not want to see those annoying kids and I had no chance of running away with four ninja on my tail. I sighed and looked at Kakashi ,who's eyes had crinkled up again ."Fine." **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kakashi and I arrived to a large field that was surrounded by far off tress. In the middle of the field were his students and the yellow haired boy was already running towards us. I pressed my finger to my temple and rolled my eyes he came bounding forward yelling, " Kakashi-Sensei ,Kakashi-Sensei." He stopped right in front of us and looked at Kakashi and me all wide-eyed and curious.**

**"Naruto can you stop being so obnoxious ." A pink haired girl yelled as she came towards us as well. Naruto was ignoring her and just peering up at me . **

**" So lady what's your name ?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say something but Kakashi spoke first ." She doesn't know Naruto .Her memory has not come back yet." He told him but the truth was that I did know my name . _Setsuko. _**

**" Really, that must suck not knowing anything about yourself. " The pink haired girl said. I believe this was Sakura and I guessed the brooding teen minding his own business was Sasuke. I nodded my head at Sakura's statement. She held out a hand . " Well I'm Sakura and this annoying freak is Naruto. " She elbowed him in the side and he glared at her. Sakura turned and shot googly eyes at Sasuke. " That's Sasuke and he's just wonderful." She ended with a sigh . Someone was in deep love or infatuation with the Sasuke guy. **

**I smiled behind my mask at Sakura as she turned around. " Thank you. It's nice to know things about others since ,at the moment , I don't know much about myself." I told them . My eyes slid to Kakashi but he was busy reading a book. I inwardly shrugged and focused my attention back on Naruto and Sakura. **

**" So that must mean that you don't know why you wear that mask ?" Sakura asked. **

**" Yeah ." I lied . I did know why I wore my mask but they didn't need to know that information. " For all I know I could be atrocious behind this mask." I joked . Naruto seemed to think about, squinted his eyes at me , then shook his head. **

**" Nah , with blue hair and gold eyes like that you're probably very pretty." He stated. I smiled and said ," Thank you Naruto . " **

**" Wow Naruto you can actually be polite, amazing." Sakura said, she actually did seem surprised by his compliment. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head ," Well..." **

**" Alright Naruto and Sakura, it's time to leave our guest alone. You guys need to train." Kakashi interrupted our light conversation . **

**" Okay " Sakura said." Nice meeting you " She told me then walked towards Sasuke. **

**" Oh alright Sensei " Naruto sulked then he turned to me. " Watch me kick these guys' but , alright." He said with so much excitement in his voice. " Some day I'm going to be the next Hokage." **

**I chuckled and said ," Alright Naruto ." He smiled and then he ran off. After a few seconds , I noticed Kakashi was still standing next to me reading that same book. " Um ,shouldn't you be helping them train ." I said. **

**" They are warming up and then I will come and help them." He simply said. he didn't even stop reading his book to say that. I nodded at his answer anyways. I don't think I'm going to like it here in The Hidden Leaf Village. I stalked away from him , heading towards a tree. I sat down on the tree root and watched the students train. **

**After awhile of watching , I picked up on this. Sakura was insanely strong , Sasuke was a good fighter and his jutsus were amazing, he was really advanced at such a young age. Then there was Naruto , he wasn't like his teammates , he always acted before he thought and that got him into a lot of trouble but the kid had power , a lot of it . Sometimes the power showed in the way he fought and sometimes it didn't , leaving him to be knocked flat on his butt. Kakashi had a great team forming under him but I didn't see how when he was still standing under a tree reading that same darn book. Maybe he saw me watching because he closed his book after a minute, waved at me and then he walked over to his team . **

**They began talking and I found myself growing sleepy. The last thing I remember was Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura darting off somewhere into the trees. **

* * *

_**" Danno-Sensei the mission was successful " I was reporting in to my Sensei. The scene had changed from a forest clearing to a small cottage. I remembered this place, it was the place I had lived for years after the 'incident' with my family. **_

_**The old man that came to be known as Danno-Sensei to me , turned around. The look on his face was pure worry , not the happiness for me completing the mission successfully,that I expected. **_

_**" Danno-Sensei what's wrong?" The me in the dream asked. My Sensei put his head down and motioned for me to sit in a chair at the table in the tiny kitchen. I didn't move from my place. " I asked what is wrong. " **_

_**He sighed and looked back up at me. He looked older than before and his eyes were worn with stress. " I have bad news Setsuko but before I tell you this news you must promise me that you will not go off on a trail that I can not retrieve you from. " He looked me in the eyes ." Promise me." **_

_**I didn't know what I had to promise before that moment but the words left my mouth anyways because I was very loyal to my Sensei ," I promise." **_

_**He came close to me and rested a hand on my cheek. He opened his mouth exactly five times before he got is words out , " There are people after you and I was lucky enough to have hidden you this long but they are back. It is the same people that killed your brother and your parents. " He stopped to let the news sink in for me. Then , I had already felt myself growing angry and my fists balling up. **_

_**" Who are they ?" My voice held pain, anger and something else. **_

_**" I do not know but I do know this , they are after you because of what you have inside of you Setsuko . A power that not many have . I have trained you this long for you not to do something stupid like going to kill this group. They are just as powerful as you . " **_

_**" But -" I started but Danno-Sensei already was shaking his head. **_

_**" No buts Setsuko , you are 19 years old now and your powers have grown but even so do not let the beast within you take hold, that is what it wants. Over the next few years I will train you to control this beast but right now we have to move out before that group finds us. Do you understand Setsuko ?" **_

_**I nodded my head and wiped a stray tear off of my face. " Yes ." I looked Sensei in the eyes and said ," Now let's go."**_

_**"Hellooooo **__**... Helllooooo " Someone called as I began to walk away. My nineteen year old self turned back but Danno-Sensei was already fading away. " Helllooo " The voice called again. Jeez, will this person leave me alone. Something poked me, then another poke and ..**_

_**"**_** Stop it ." I yelled as I shot up and my eyes popped open. I was greeted by the smiling face of a yellow haired boy. I glared at Naruto . " Oy, what do you think you're doing kid ?" I yelled again. Naruto fell back on his butt. **

**" Sorry lady but you wouldn't wake up." He said. I rolled my eyes and quickly stood up. I looked around the field to see no one else here. **

**"Where is Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke ?" I asked , still looking around. Naruto started chuckling so I looked down at him . " What's so funny kid ?" I asked. **

**" Well I got the prize and I'm back first. " He held up a coupon to a shop called , " I-chi-ra-ku ramen ?" I said out loud. **

**" Yeah , we were supposed to find this coupon and be the first person back with it. My superior skills of course beat those of Sasuke and Sakura. When I came back , Kakashi-Sensei told me to sit with you while he got the other two. That was about five minutes ago so they should be back soon." **

**They gave me a bright idea. I squatted down in front of Naruto . " Hey Naruto do you know where I can get some quick bucks around here. I really don't want to live with Kakashi the whole time ya know." I whispered the last part. **

**" Well for ninja like myself and I guess you, we get paid for missions sometimes. Since you don't seem to remember anything , I have a friend that works at a flower shop or we can talk to Grandma Tsunade. " **

**I'm guessing Grandma Tsunade was the Hokage . " Can we try tomorrow with Lady Tsunade ?" I asked him. **

**" Sure , she's not doing much anyways . I'll come and get you from Sensei's home. " Naruto assured me . I smiled and nodded then a few seconds later my stomach growled. **

**" Ummm.." I said , embarrassed. **

**" Perfect , we can go to Ichiraku ramen now ." Naruto hopped up off the ground, super happy and smiled at me. **

**" But -" I started but Naruto was already grabbing my hand and leading the way to Ichiraku Ramen. Oh well, sorry Kakashi. **


End file.
